Fight or Flee
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: Percy and Leo were given a task to complete. Gain the trust of the Gladers, find a way out of the maze, and hopefully save an innocent life. But when the Creators discover the existence of the demigods, Greek monsters comes into play, adding on to the nightmare of the Grievers. How can two demigods hope to succeed in their task, when the Gladers start to get suspicious? Post BoO.
1. Chapter 1

**First time attempting this crossover, and so I'm unsure whether I will continue. It depends on the readers. I'll consider continuing if the general responses are good. If no one is going to read this, then there's no reason that I should continue it.**

**So yeah...it's on you :)**

Percy

The only preparation Percy had was the dream. That itself was an overstatement. He didn't even get to prepare before the gods zapped him to another time zone, at a completely different place. Just like that. No 'goodbye' or 'see you later' to Annabeth and his friends at Camp Half-Blood. All he got was about five minutes in a dream-like state, having a conversation with the gods up on Olympus.

Percy remembered what had happened during that discussion. He'd dreamt that he was standing in front of the twelve Olympians in the Throne Room.

Zeus had said, "Percy, the gods require your help, and one other demigod, to see to an important task."

"Great." Percy had replied sarcastically. He recalled the victory in defeating Gaia just two weeks ago. Now the gods wanted him to do something again. Whatever it was, it is never an easy task.

Zeus growled, "It is crucial that this task is carried out successfully, Perseus Jackson. Hades wanted me to tell you that you could save a young life."

"Who?" Percy asked curiously.

"You will know who in time to come. I can only tell you this much. Before I send you off, you must remember that the people there have no recollections of their past – that is, before they were put in the Glade."

"Glade? Wait, where's –" Percy was seriously confused. Zeus wasn't giving him any straight answers.

This time, he was cut off by Athena.

"Percy Jackson, where you are going, wisdom is the key to success, although the people there do not really value knowledge. When you leave, I will send a message to Chiron about your absence, so that your…" Athena paused, seemingly to find a suitable word, "…girlfriend…does not get too worried."

Percy nodded in appreciation. "And who is this other demigod who's going with me?"

"A son of mine." Hephaestus said proudly.

Percy tried to think of who this son of Hephaestus is. He didn't talk much with the kids in cabin nine. He only got to really know two sons of Hephaestus. One of which was Beckendorf, who was already dead. The other was Leo, who was…well, was assumed dead after taking a direct hit with an Octavian-loaded comet.

"Anyway," Zeus took charge again, "Hades said that this particular person you can save, his time is not up yet. So you have to gain their trust, and lead them out of the Glade. Can you manage that, child?"

Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't like Zeus would give him an option.

So he said, "I guess."

"Good." Zeus said grumpily. "There's one more thing you should know. Your sword will work against anything during the quest. Now go."

Percy was about to ask how Zeus could transport his wispy dream-like state to wherever he needed to go, but Zeus flicked his wrist, and Percy awoke with a start, back in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

But just before he could step out of his bed, Percy felt his surroundings dissolve. The sea hue of the cabin walls blended around him. Then, it darkened, until it was so dark Percy couldn't see his hands. The calming smell of salty breeze was replaced by a chilly, stale air. The sound of crashing waves was substituted with a loud grinding noise, like metal against metal.

That was when the feeling of claustrophobia settled in. Percy felt like he was being caged in. The darkness only made it worse. He tried to keep calm. He'd been in worse situations before. Percy spread his arms on either side of him, trying to feel his surroundings. His outstretched finger came in contact with a cold wall. Metal. It confirmed his suspicions. He was stuck in a metal box.

"Gods! I am the Supreme Commander of the Argo II! How dare you lock the captain here?" a familiar voice shouted.

Percy could barely hear it above the noise. But it sent his brain into fuzzy state. It wasn't possible. He'd seen Festus and Leo blasted out of the sky on that fateful day. That impact would've killed anyone. So how could…

"Leo?" Percy called tentatively.

But obviously, the grinding noise swept his words away easily.

He tried again, this time yelling, "Leo! Is that you?!"

For about five seconds, there was no reply.

Then, it came. "Percy?"

Percy could feel himself being pushed towards the floor, as though the box he was trapped in was speeding upwards.

"Yeah, it's me! Gods, you're alive! Why didn't you come back to camp? We all thought you were dead!" Percy screamed back. For a moment, Percy forgot about the claustrophobic feeling. He felt elated, and reassured, that Leo was alive all along.

But that good feeling didn't last. He groaning sound of scraping metal reduced by a notch.

"Leo, where are we?"

Leo replied quickly, "I'd say we're in an elevator. I can hear the hum of the pulleys at the top, and the vibration on the metal cage we're in. We're reaching…wherever there is."

Of course. The son of Hephaestus had a natural talent at mechanics. And even though Percy didn't really understand what Leo was saying, he trusted his friend. After months of being around Leo on the quest, Percy didn't doubt Leo when it came to the technical stuff. Although on the occasions when Leo made a mistake, it would usually be disastrous. Still, Percy trusted Leo more than himself, when it came to the tinkering.

Percy could feel the elevator slowing down. The scraping sound wasn't as loud as a minute ago.

Without warning, there was a loud 'clang', a huge jerk which caused Percy to lose his balance and fall on top of Leo, followed by total silence.

"Ow, dude." Leo said, trying to push Percy off him.

Percy felt his way into a sitting position. He heard Leo shifting his body.

A grinding noise was heard from above his head, and Percy looked up just as the top of the metal cage was being opened.

The bright sunlight seared into his eyes, forcing Percy to look away and shield his eyes with one hand. His right hand instinctively crept into his jeans pocket, gripping the familiar ballpoint pen.

Percy looked around the metal box he was in. Now, he could see that there was a small pile of clothes, food, barrels of water and other daily necessities stacked neatly in a corner.

"What's up, Greenie?" A scratchy voice said. "Found yourself – oh, what is this supposed to mean?"

The two demigods stood up at the same time, craning their necks to look upwards. The metallic box they were trapped in was deep, so they could only see a rectangular patch of sky.

But seconds later, many heads popped out from the top of the box, into his line of vision.

"Two newbies?" One boy said.

"Is that boy wearing a toolbelt?" Another asked.

"Throw down the bloody rope, people." A boy with longish blonde hair said.

The ends of two ropes were thrown down into the metallic box. Leo glanced at him, waiting for Percy to make the first move. Percy nodded and grasped the rope, pulling himself up.

"Pull them out!" A dark skinned boy ordered.

Although Percy could climb up very well on his own, the boys speeded up the process by hauling up the rope.

In a matter of seconds, both Percy and Leo were out of the cage. A ring of boys, all in their teenage years, stood around the demigods. Percy's eyes tried to take in all his surroundings at once.

There was a patch of trees in one corner, a line of huts and sheds, a small plantation, and even a farm. But beyond that, were high, metal walls. Four of them, forming a square area. A long corridor led outwards from the center of each wall.

"Welcome to the Glade." The same dark skinned boy said.

The Glade. Yes, that was what Zeus had mentioned earlier. What else had Zeus said? Percy tried to rack his brains.

"What…no. _Where _am I? Why am I here?" Percy blurted out.

"Take it slow. I'm Alby. What's your name?" The boy replied.

"Percy." Percy introduced himself, then pointed at Leo, "And that is –"

"Bad Boy Leo!" Leo cut in.

"Rather cheerful for a greenbean huh, Alby?" The blonde haired by said, motioning for the other boys to move away. "I'm Newt."

Alby just replied, "I suppose that's better than being curious like Thomas."

"Who's Thomas?" Percy asked.

"He's the shank before you two." Alby said. "But the important thing is that we need to know why two of you were sent together. That ain't happened before. Can you remember anything?"

Percy was puzzled. Why wouldn't he be able to remember anything? Unless Hera had one of her plans again.

"Uh…" Percy tried to think of a reason as to why he was here.

"It's alright. You aren't the only one. Nobody here really remembers their past. Not unless… nevermind. But while you're here, you have two rules. No going out past the doors of the Glade, and do your part in whatever job you're given." Alby said.

No one remembers anything? Then it hit him. That was the other thing Zeus had said. Their memories had been wiped out. Except for Percy's and Leo's. They had to be careful about what they said, otherwise things would seem suspicious.

This task Zeus had given them was far more tedious than he'd expected. They had to act like the other Gladers. Moreover, they had to lead the others out of this place without disobeying Alby's rule to never leave the Glade. Simple, right?

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. If enough people wants me to continue, I will. Really, there's no saying now if I will post chapter 2. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eeeep! That's a huge bunch of followers guys! Waaaay more than what I expected anyway. How could I not put up the next chapter? So here it is, and I'll answer some of the questions you asked in the reviews. Yes, Minho and Teresa will be in this crossover. For those who asked if Chuck is going to be the one being saved, please PM me if you really want to know, so that I won't spoil it for the rest.**

**Once again, BIG THANK YOU for those who supported! Enjoy!**

Thomas

After living a month in the Glade, Thomas started to get used to the work-life in there. Newt told him that he worked best with the other Track-hoes, and said he was suited for the job. So, day after day, he worked in the Gardens, plucking weeds, harvesting, and planting. Even he himself had to agree that he preferred this job to a lot of other work in the Glade. There was only one exception, and he'd tried to explain it to Newt, and Alby, but both of them refused to listen to him. They'd turn down his request, saying that he was still a Green Bean, and that job he wanted was too dangerous.

Being a runner? Yes, it could be potentially dangerous. But Thomas couldn't stand being kept in the dark about what was outside the walls of the Glade. He'd heard stories from Chuck and the other boys on what was inside the maze. He'd heard of the Grievers and what they could do to people if they so much as got pricked by the needle-covered metallic legs.

The stories were scary, but Thomas still wanted to explore the maze with his own eyes. There was surely a way out, and the other runners might be looking in the wrong direction.

He'd have talked to the leader of the runners, Minho, except that the runners were always out from the minute the four gates were open. They only came back before dark, and even then, kept to themselves, or were busy discussing in a private shed. So for once, Thomas had ran out of ideas on how to convince the Runnners, Newt, and Alby on why he was more capable on finding a way out compared to any of them.

But today was not like any other day. Today marked his one month anniversary in the Glade. In less than a couple of minutes, another clueless boy would be deposited in the Glade. Thomas wouldn't be the new greanbean anymore. Although, to tell the truth, that wasn't the main reason why he especially looked forward to seeing the new kid. The thing was, everyone who'd been stung by the Grievers all said mentioned that they had seen Thomas before. So he was itching to see their reaction to the new boy, whether any of the Gladers would recognize him.

As if on cue, a loud grinding sound was heard throughout the Glade. The ground vibrated gently, and the other shanks looked up from their work. The Glader's slang still felt new to his tongue, but he was slowly getting used to it.

Almost everyone ran to the elevator which brought food, supplies, and the occasional monthly boy, all waiting to catch a first glance at the newbie. Thomas, however, stayed put. With everyone crowding around the elevator, he knew it was useless to talk to the new kid on his own. He decided to catch up with the boy later, and ask questions then.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as well as Thomas thought they would. Within five minutes of the new kid's arrival, there was intense mumbling from the boys. Then, Chuck came running up to him.

"Chuck! What are they talking about? Is something wrong?" Thomas asked urgently.

"Two of them!" Chuck panted. "Two greenies at once in the elevator!"

"What did Newt and Alby say? How did they react?" Thomas was trying to pull as much information as he could.

Chuck shook his head. "Alby was stunned, he was obviously suspicious of them, but he kept his cool and welcomed them as usual."

Thomas couldn't think of a reason why there could be two new boys sent into the Glade. There had always only been one newbie every month. Not _two_.

"The newbies." Thomas said. "What are their names?"

Chuck frowned, trying to remember.

"The boy wearing a toolbelt…Leo!" Chuck recalled. "He didn't seem scared of this new place. He was sort of fooling around."

_Well_, Thomas thought. _That was new. Alby had mentioned that almost everyone had panicked when they found themselves in the Glade._

"What about the other boy? You said there were two?"

Scratching his head, Chuck went silent for a while. "P…Per…Percy? Yeah, I remember now. Percy. That greenie was wondering why we would ever forget our names. As if he didn't have any memories removed."

Thomas made a mental list of what Chuck told him. He was going to ask them about this when he spotted them later. Percy and Leo…hmm….Thomas wondered if they even knew each other, seeing that they were sent in together.

Across the plains, Thomas could make up four figures walking towards the east gates. The two in front were definitely Alby and Newt. He could see Alby pointing out different parts of the Glade to the new boys. The two behind, Thomas assumed, was Percy and Leo. From this distance, the taller boy matched Alby's height, while the other was scrawny looking.

The other Gladers had gone back to carrying out their daily activities, and Thomas thought that now was the right time to get to know the newbies. There was always a chance that they knew something, and Thomas would be glad for any piece of information he could get.

"I'm gonna talk to them." Thomas said. "See if they remember anything."

Chuck shrugged. "Doubt so. But I'll follow if you're going."

With that, Thomas sprinted off towards the east gates, Chuck following at a distance.

About five meters away from the group of four, the scrawny boy wearing a toolbelt – Leo, spun around.

"Oh hey guys! You two on Team Leo too?"

Thomas gaped, at a loss of what to say. "What?" he asked.

Leo's hands were fiddling with some nuts and bolts, constantly moving. Every few seconds, he would take a piece of scrap metal out of his toolbelt, and add it to whatever he was making.

"Well basically," Leo said, rolling his eyes, "I thought the maze contained lots of machines and humming noises which were really interesting. I told Alby and Newt that I wanted to check it out, _but_…. Obviously they wouldn't let me. So what do you say? Are you on Team Leo?"

Before Thomas could say anything, Alby cut in. "No. I've told you a million times, only the Runners are allowed to go into the maze. The rest of you are to stay put within the boundaries of these walls. Got it?"

It wasn't a question. More like an order. Alby, being the oldest in the Glade, was the leader. No one was supposed to defy him.

Leo waved away Alby's words. "Oh, whatever." He said, turning to the tall, raven haired boy. "You with me, Percy?"

Percy grinned, his sea green eyes shined for a moment. "Team Leo? Never, Valdez. But if you want to explore the maze, I might just have to agree with you."

Leo punched his hand into the air. "Knew it!"

Thomas frowned. Both Percy and Leo were close to each other. The way they talked and joked around showed some unexplainable connection between them. Yet that could not be possible. Even if they'd seen each other before being sent in here, the Creators would have been sure to wipe out their memories.

Newt intervened before matters could get out of hand. "No! What is bloody wrong with the pair of you shanks? You listen to Alby and me! We are the leaders in the Glade, and none of you are allowed to go pass the walls. Get those words into your thick skulls and don't cause trouble, understood?"

Percy looked surprised at his order. It was almost as though he'd never really taken orders from others before. With dawning realization, Thomas noticed that Percy looked like a leader. Maybe it was his confident posture, but otherwise, he possessed the look of a natural leader. Percy, however, bit his tongue and kept his trap shut.

"Okay." He replied half-heartedly.

Immediately, Thomas knew that Percy wasn't going to keep his word. A mischievous glint in Percy's eyes told Thomas that somehow, that kid was going to sneak his way out into the maze. Leo must have noticed Percy's tone because the scrawny boy was trying to hide a smile.

To Thomas, this was a good sign. If he was lucky, he now had two more people who were on his side, desperately wanting to seek answers in the maze. If he knew Percy and Leo better, they could be a team, finding clues and answers by themselves.

Newt scrutinized the new boys, as though daring them to do otherwise. Having nothing else to say, Newt turned to Thomas and Chuck.

"Show the two greenies where to sleep. They're gonna need it."

Alby and Newt walked away, leaving the four boys alone on the grassy patch.

Leo scanned the Glade like he was looking for someone in particular.

"Gods, are there no females in here? Because this would totally suck." Leo said disappointedly.

"Leo! Don't you already have a girlfri- " Percy stopped suddenly.

Apparently, that wasn't the best thing for Percy to say, because Leo's face turned a shade darker. Some vent-up anger filled the boy's eyes too.

But Leo's voice was rather controlled when he replied. "You mean _after_ you left her marooned on that island, and forgot about her."

Thomas wondered what was happening. Could they actually remember all of their life before this?

Percy looked genuinely remorseful. "Look. Leo. I don't know how else I can say this, but I seriously thought Ze – my uncle – would keep to his promise. I've realized my mistake, down in Tar – hell – when Annabeth was attacked by Ara – curses."

Percy spared Thomas a glance, like he wished Thomas wasn't overhearing him, before looking back at Leo. "Can we talk about this another time? Just forgive me for what I did the last time, okay?"

Leo only gave an incomprehensible shrug, but agreed. "We'll settle this later."

The air was tense, so Thomas decided to break the awkward silence.

"Why were the both of you so eager to go into the maze even though Alby and Newt had warned you what to expect inside?"

Leo replied first. "The maze…it seems like a place I should be in. The mechanics…gears…feels so…_alive_. You know what I mean?"

What had been an invisible wall of tension between Leo and Percy seemed to have melted.

"Of course he doesn't know what you mean. I don't even get half of your mechanical thoughts!" Percy exclaimed.

Leo snorted. "You might, if you didn't spend all your free time thinking about the fishes and underwater stuff."

"I don't always think of the sea creatures!"

"Says Captain Salt Water." Leo wriggled his eyebrows, miming air quotes.

"Repair Boy!"

"Aquaman!"

"Oh, shut up!" Percy threw up his hands in defeat.

Thomas kept silent. This was strange. Not only did Percy and Leo know each other, they were close friends. This wasn't possible. The Creators always wiped past memories, so how could they have missed this time, not to mention also sending two boys instead of one?

Only time would tell, and Thomas was determined to solve this mystery.

**Please review, because I want to know if you think Percy and Leo were OOC, and if the story is okay so far. Just say something? Thank you!**

**On a side note, my main focus is my PJO/HP crossover. But I'll update this every now and then. After that story is done, I can concentrate more on this one.**


End file.
